1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses frame or analogue optical accessory, allowing to facilitate the mounting inside a support of each of the ophthalmic lenses and to ensure, once the mounting has been achieved, reliable immobilization or securing of each lens so that the lens is unable to escape from the frame even under the effect of a shock or an effort accidentally exerted thereon.
Description of the Prior Art
It is known that glasses frames are usually produced, either from a material that is relatively resilient, such as plastic material or shell material, for example, or from a metal, this latter solution generally allowing to render the frame very fine as well as light-weight.
Nevertheless, to allow the reliable placing in position of lenses in this type of metallic frame, and to ensure the effective immobilization of these lenses once they have been mounted, it is already known to provide each eye-piece or generally rounded form of the frame, adapted to receive corrective lens, with a transversal slot that opens the eye-piece and allows through the resiliency of the metal, to surround the lens over its entire periphery by the metallic part opposite the frame. At each end of the eye-piece is provided a retaining block. The two ends of the eye-piece must be in abutment and made integral with the other, generally through means of a screw that cooperates with the two retaining blocks. This arrangement gives rise to difficulties, especially for the two parts of the eye-pieces to be exactly placed in the extension and upon contact with each other, while suitably pressing the lens.